customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Classic Barney Videos2002 VHS/@comment-2601:480:C200:5990:4D52:FED9:926E:DA54-20171217145727
Here is the Opening and Closng to Barney's Saying Please & Thank You Good Manners Take Turns & Being Polite 2002 VHS. Here's are the orders. Opening: Warning Screen Harry Potter & The Sorceror's Stone trailer Pokèmon 3: The Movie trailer Warner Bros. Halloween Movies promo Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season Trailer Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Trailer Wakko's Wish Trailer Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Promo Maisy Mouse Preview Barney & Friends Is Coming Up Next Bumper It's All How You Look At It - Drums It's All How You Look At It - Sprinkler It's All How You Look At It - Spaghetti Spot: Mixing Colors Taking Turns Promo Animal Talk - Ants Tahra Time - Own Self Time Jenets Planets - The Titanic Alphabet Song Alyssa Whats Your Favorite Color Blue Bumper Use Your Imagination Promo Barney & Friends Indent Bumper ("PBS Kids is made possible by your support of your local PBS station") Barney's On the Go and Transportation Fun CD Rom (Trailer) Coming Soon to Theaters Laugh with Me Music Video from: Be My Valentine Love Barney Now Available on Home Video Seseme Street - Animal Safari VHS & DVD Trailer Coming Soon to Home Video Barney's Campfire Sing-Along Preview Barney Goes to School Preview Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Preview Jay Jay the Jet Plane Healthy Boddies Trailer (2002) S-T-O-R-Y-T-I-M-E with Barney Trailer Playhouse Disney Web Coomrical Promo (The Book of Pooh) Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Trailer Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Trailer Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Trailer The Wizard of Oz Trailer Jack Frost Trailer The Iron Giant Trailer Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius preview Peanuts Videos preview Nick Jr Videos preview The Little Bear Movie preview Rugrats 10th Anniversary preview The Borrowers Preview Franklin videos Preview The Busy World of Richard Scray Preview Cats Preview Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer Barney Banjo Toy Promo My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo Talking Barney Commrical Promo Kipper videos Preview Bob the Builder The Big Game Preview Wiggly Wiggly World Preview Barney's Pajama Party Preview Angelina Ballerina videos Preview Kipper Amazing Discoveries Preview Wiggles Dorothy's Magical Birthday Preview Bob Saves the Day Preview Round and Round We Go Preview Please Stay Tuned After This Presentation for Previews of PBS Kids After the Video Our Feature Program PBS Kids Videos Logo Connecticutt Public Televison Logo (Long Version) Barney & Friends Funding Credits Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) Barney Saying "Please and Thank You & Good Manners & Take Turns & Being Polite" Title Card Closing: End Credits Connecticutt Public Televison Logo Visit PBS Oline at pbskids.org screen Bumper Barney & Friends Funding Credits PBS Kids Logo (1999-present) Bill Nye the Science Guy POLICE OFFICER Trailer Barney's Imagination Island Trailer Barney Live in NYC Trailer Barney's Waiting for Santa Trailer Barney's Making New Friends Trailer Barney Songs Trailer Riding in Barney's Car Trailer Barney & Friends Toy by Learning Curve promo Lego Duplo Barney & Friends Promo VSmile Barney & Friends Commrical Promo PBS Kids Videos Logo (1999-present)